


random haikyuu headcanons and one shots

by skyejade44



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Nekoma, One Shot, Randomness, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyejade44/pseuds/skyejade44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some random haikyuu head cannons and one shots hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	random haikyuu headcanons and one shots

**Author's Note:**

> btw I posted this on my tumblr account as well

ok but what if Kenma is secretly a girl and Kuroo mistook her for a guy when they first met and she never could find the right moment to tell him 

and because she doesn’t want him to get hurt by her not telling him and if she’s being honest with herself she doesn’t want to get kicked out of nekoma she buys binders and avoids beaches or anything to do with being half naked in front of her team or people she knows but then lev shows up and somehow finds out and because its lev he tells the rest of the team and Kenma is scared she is going to get kicked off the team but instead they treat her like the teams princess and it also turns out Kuroo found out somewhere along the way and he didn’t say anything because he wanted to see how long it would take before she told him the truth herself


End file.
